1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nozzles used in washing liquid distribution systems particularly to nozzles used in spiral separators.
2. Relevant Art
The present invention relates to nozzles used in spiral separators such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,125 to Niitti.